1. Field of the Invention
A pen light comprising a substantially cylindrical housing having a retainer member secured to the rear portion thereof to house a voltage source in operative engagement with a light source and having an actuator clip movable between a first and second position to selectively actuate the light source when in the second position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of pen lights or pocket flashlights comprising a current or voltage source in combination with a light bulb and switch to actuate/deactuate the flashlight to provide an inexpensive light source which may be easily carried on the person have been developed for use in the medical field and similar endeavors.
The switch may comprise a plunger type switch similar to those used in mechanical pencils and ball point pens in which the switch is axially aligned with the power source and light bult to move the power source into and out of operative engagement with the light source itself. Several working parts with attendant manufacturing and assembly the plunger type switch is unfortunately subject to wear and malfunction rendering the device inoperable.
A second type of switching comprises a clip-like member attached to or between the voltage/current source and a conductive member operatively coupled to the bult. The clip-like member has a first and second position such that the member may be moved into and out of closed and open circuit configuration. These clip-like members often move to the closed position causing inadvertent current or voltage drain significantly reducing the useful life of the flashlight.
Examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,182,965; 1,219,109; 3,063,024; 3,648,224; 3,806,724 and 3,902,058.
The instant invention obviates the need for a conductor tube, conductor/clip can combination and two batteries generally found in the prior art.